


seven rings

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Distracted Alec, Happy Alec, M/M, Malec Fluff, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Other, Tumblr Prompt, alec likes magnus' rings, bored alec, content alec, disgusting misuse of hyphens bc i dont know how to act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: written based on a Tumblr prompt about Alec distractedly playing with Magnus' rings at a meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_reader23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_reader23/gifts).



> i have a part two drafted so if y'all want it pls let me know and i will put it up :) also this is literal trash i am so sorry.

Alec tried listening, he really, _really_ did.

But somewhere between the talk of the overwhelming stress and the feeling of Magnus sitting beside him, with that stupid serious face, the words that he’d been listening to for the past hour blurred into nothing, as he shifted his gaze from Isabelle- who sat directly across from him- to Magnus.

His hair was spiked and he looked beautiful as ever, eyes glamoured and dressed in a silky blue t-shirt in a fancy shade that Alec couldn’t pronounce if he tried. Magnus left the t-shirt unbuttoned- neither of them had planned on the emergency meeting, running in as soon as they got the call, clad casual clothes- thought nothing Magnus ever wore was truly casual. There were strands of heavy beads draped around Magnus’ neck, his fingers scattered in rings and legs covered by a pair of black skinny jeans.

_Those beads were in the way._

Jace was the first to notice Alec’s focus turn blurry through the bond, and he was ready to reach besides him and nudge his brother awake only to find Alec was in-fact wide awake beside him.

“Alec?” He whispers softly, nudging Alec, but the raven-haired boy hardly ceased to notice.

Jace presses his fingertips to their rune, trying to feel what Alec was- he could feel the block that Alec seemed have up lately falter, as though he didn’t care if he felt anything anymore.

Magnus had taught him to feel after eighteen years.

A gentle smile curves it’s way onto Jace’s lips as he gets a sudden overwhelming feeling of admiration and... by the angel, that was love.

Alec was feeling _love._

Jace’s gaze snaps up to look at his brother, and Isabelle seems to notice now.

He watches Alec’s blue eyes trail from the side of Magnus’ face, teeth buried in the pink of his lips as he admired Magnus, trickling down his arm, pausing at the bracelet he’d gotten him in Rome, a light smile dancing across the boy’s features, before falling on Magnus' fingers.

He wonders if Magnus would let him paint them for a moment- the usually perfect blue nail polish was beginning to chip, which worried Alec a little, to be completely honest- but he could see them sitting on the ground in a few hours, both exhausted, bellies full of Ethiopian or Chinese or really whatever Magnus wanted because Alec would do anything to ease his Magnus’ stress- as they sat next to each other, criss-cross and comfortable, Alec painting Magnus fingertips whatever colour he desired before he’d flop down under a blanket with Magnus and watch an episode of Project Runway and inevitably putting Alec to sleep right on Magnus shoulder or lap- because Raziel knows nothing could put him out like an episode of that fashion show.

Maybe this time he could beat his record and make it through two episodes.

And though Magnus complained, he knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t trade anything for the way Alexander, his shy, beautiful, blushing Alexander could fall asleep so comfortably next to him, even if it was because he was made bored by his favourite, and he means favourite, show.

And then, Alec’s tender gaze would fall upon Magnus rings, _Gabriel_ , did he love those rings.

His stomach swelled with warmth and he reached forward quietly, now drawing the attention of the rest of the table, other than Magnus who hadn’t put a second thought to Alec’s small touches other than the shiver of warmth it had sent up his spine and the butterflies were sent whirling in his stomach.

Clary watches from across the table, emerald eyes wide and lips parted in disbelief as she watches Alexander: The-Grumpy-Cat, Lightwood, being affectionate and loving towards another being.

Who was this and want angel willing body-swapped with him?

Alec hadn’t even realised his own hand was inching towards Magnus’ until he was twisting the ring around gently, before distractedly slipping the ring from Magnus' finger- now finally drawing the warlocks attention as he took the ring off of his golden fingers, sparks of cobalt entrancing him as his glamour unwillingly slipped away, golden eyes watching his beautiful Shadowhunter.

Maryse, who had been staring disapprovingly-felt all of her anger begin to fade.

That was her son, _her baby_ \- and if he was happy who was she to do this to him, she’d already ruined him once.

And seeing the way Magnus- not a warlock- but Magnus watched him, the gentle smile that she didn’t even know if the man realised was there, the faded glamour and slightly laboured breaths at her son's touch.

 _Magnus loves her son more than she ever had_. The thought hits her like a gunshot, her heart dropping and somehow soaring at once.

It wasn’t fair of her to hate him because she’d been jealous of something she was never able to give her eldest.

By Lillith, his shadow hunter was so gorgeous. His blue eyes were settled on his own fingers now as he slipped the silver heavy plated ring on his index finger, the warmth from Magnus skin sending tingles up his arm as he admired the ring fondly.

It wasn’t the ring he was fond of though, it was the sense of know the person it belonged to.

He twists the metal around his fingers, once, twice, three times, before letting out a content sigh as he slips the ring off of his own fingers gingerly placing the ring back on Magnus' hand once more.

Magnus- among others- doesn’t dare neglect to notice the way his rough and calloused hand, the one that kills demons and belongs to a often rudely portrayed- at least to others- so gently and kindly slipped the ring on his lover's fingers.

Alec feels a sudden wave of heartwarming proudness rush through the bond and he snaps to reality.

He’d just done that in a meeting.

Everyone watches his confusion- because how could Alec Lightwood _let himself slip like that_?

He blinks distractedly, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes snap to Jace besides him.

The blonde only sends him a light smile, letting him know that it was okay, he was okay for feeling something for once, for letting himself get carried away.

And then he glances around the table to see everyone watching him with a caring look, even Maryse looks at him with something that resembles an insignificant modicum of what he presumes to be warmth and perhaps even a tiny bit of love.

“I-s-sorry,” He stutters, cheeks flushing red before he glances down at his lap, fiddling his fingers when that same blue chipped nail polish that got him into this mess covered his knee, giving a gentle squeeze, making Alec glance up only to see Magnus smiling at him fondly.

“You know what?” Alec’s eyes snap up to look up at his mother, who sends him a gentle smile in return, “The worst is over now- everyone could use a breather. Clary, Jace, you two go take care of the shax demon downtown- there’s only one and it’s young, we don’t need a team and you two will be plenty for it. Isabelle, help me organize the files and then everyone get some rest.”

She sees Alec confused look- had he not been enough again?

“Mother- I can- I can do something?”

And for the first time that Alec could remember, Maryse turned to look at her son with warm, proud eyes, before whispering, “Alec, you’re the one that filed all of the reports and cleaned up all of this mess from the past few weeks, go get some rest. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

She nods softly and everyone clears out of the room, Izzy, Jace, Magnus, and Clary waiting just outside the door to listen carefully to their brother and mother speak.

“You’re positive, it’s okay, really, I don’t mind—“

But then Maryse does the unexpected, she pulls her eldest son into her arms, before saying softly, “You make me _so_ proud, baby.”

Alec does move, but slowly, ever so slowly, he wraps his arms around his mother before whispering, “Thanks, Mom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so fluffy and sweet that i can feel my teeth rotting

Magnus watches the paint covered wand run over his fingertips for a moment before his golden eyes move up to trace across Alec’s features. 

 

He was hunched over Magnus’ golden caramel hand, cerulean eyes focused, lashes fluttering as he blinked, and his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. 

 

_ How did Magnus get so lucky? _

 

Magnus sighs gently reaching over to the food splayed across the table in little carry out bags- Alec insisted that he conserve his magic after the past few weeks of mayhem. 

 

His boyfriend, the Alexander _Grumpy-Cat_ Lightwood willingly talked to mundanes because he was actively worried about his Magnus. 

 

Magnus picks up a spicy peanut sauce covered piece of broccoli between his chopsticks, before holding it next to his boyfriend's mouth.

 

Alec doesn’t dare switch his focus from Magnus to a measly vegetable, instead he opens his mouth and Magnus pops the green food in, before setting the chopsticks down. 

 

Magnus watches Alexander cap the nail polish bottle, before gently taking Magnus hand in his own, blowing on the nails to set them. 

 

_ That was adorable.  _

 

And despite Alec’s wishes, Magnus snaps, drying his fingers instantly. 

 

Alec looks up at him with a slight scowl (though there's no heat behind it), “You’re not supposed to use magic.” 

 

Magnus only leans forewords, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s temple, caressing a gentle thumb aloft high cheekbones.

 

“I just didn’t want to get paint in your hair.” 

 

Alec stares into those golden eyes for a moment and at first, Magnus worries that he’s genuinely upset the young Shadowhunter, but then he sees that happiness and warmth in his soft blue eyes. 

 

He only gently leans in, pressing a feathery kiss to the warlock's lips. 

 

It’s not rough or lustful- it’s soft, but the passion is all there. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Alec whispers, quietly, cheeks overtaken by an adorable shade of crimson.

 

Magnus sends him a gentle smile, “Do you want to sit on the couch?” 

 

Alec nods softly, as Magnus rises and gets situated on the couch, Alec quietly tugs a blanket from the chest by the television, plopping down next to his warlock before wrapping them in the blanket, accompanied by a soft kiss to the temple. 

 

Magnus shuffles, resting his head against Alec’s shoulder with a soft sigh. 

 

Alec gently rubs Magnus’ shoulder, voice dropping to a concerned whisper, tilting his he’s to look at his boyfriend, “You okay?” 

 

Magnus blinks before answering, eyes heavy as he nods, “I’m okay, darling.” 

 

“You can tell me anything, you know that, right baby?” 

 

“I’m just tired.” 

 

Alec nods dejectedly; “Promise?” 

 

Magnus nods, and it’s then that Alec, despite constantly watching Magnus’ face can see the under eyebags that adorn his boyfriend’s face. 

 

“Project Runway?” Alec asks, spinning the remote absently in his hand.

 

Magnus nods softly, snuggling deeper into Alexander’s side. 

 

The television clicks on, and they both watch the screen slightly. 

 

When Alec feels his eyes begin to droop, he glances down to check on his boyfriend, only to find Magnus pressed against his shoulder, fast asleep. 

 

Alec leans over, pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus' forehead, pausing the episode before them, before resting his head against the back of the couch. 

 

By the angel, this would always be the _best_ part of his day. 

***

Magnus wakes with a silent, but sharp gasp, taking deep breaths as he tries to place himself. 

 

He was in his loft, nothing was out of order, and he felt warm and cozy under a blanket. 

 

He turns softly and sees his Alexander’s head rested on his own shoulder- looking rather uncomfortable- hunched down in sleep, eyes flickering under his closed eyelids, a quiet snore coming from his lips every few breaths. 

 

He was safe, Alexander was safe and in his arms and he had nothing to worry about. 

 

The war was over, and everyone was okay. 

 

He relaxes under Alec’s hold, the Shadowhunter's lanky, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding Magnus close.

 

His Alexander was protecting him even in sleep. 

 

That in itself is just enough to make Magnus wonder what he had done to deserve such a beautiful being to call his own. 

 

He reaches a shaky hand over to Alec’s features, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, before gently running his fingers over tendrils of raven hair, moving Alec so that he head rests on a pillow behind him, rather than hunched over on himself. 

 

His snores cease, but he remains asleep, breath soft and deep. 

 

Every so gently, Magnus gently kisses the tip of Alec’s nose, tracing a soft kiss down his cheek before placing one last kiss against the deflect rune on Alec’s neck, before wrapping himself around Alec’s torso. 

 

The shadowhunter shifts quietly, wrapping his arm tighter around Magnus, 

 

“Alexander?” He murmurs, entranced by the eighteen-year-old. 

 

Alec’s eyebrows furrow blue peaking through his cracked open eyelids before hey fall again, heavy with sleep, “Hm?” 

 

Magnus shakes his head, resting his face against Alec’s shirt, breathing in Alec’s scent. 

 

“Nothing, go back to sleep?” 

 

“You sure, babe?” Alec murmurs, voice raspy and slurring sleepily. 

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

Alec nods distractedly, but Magnus assumes he was already mostly asleep- if he hadn’t been the whole time. 

 

With a soft sigh, Magnus cuddles himself against his shadowhunter, slipping off into a gentle sleep. 

  
  


—

Alec shuffles awake, sucking in a quiet breath, before letting his sea blue eyes flutter open. 

 

He stares at the ceiling, head rested heavily against the back of the couch, eyebrows furrowing quietly. 

 

There was light seeping through the cracks in their curtains, the feeling of Magnus’ magic encircling the loft. 

 

Alec breaths in quietly, lifting his head from the back of the couch. 

 

The Netflix account on the screen currently displayed the judgemental, “ _Are you still there_?” 

 

It takes Alec a moment to remember how’d they ended up on the couch when it floods back to him that Magnus and himself had taken a night for themselves to rest their weary bodies. 

 

And though guilt flooded Alec’s veins, he didn’t dare protest saying that it felt nice for once. 

 

He glances down at Magnus- he vaguely remembers muttering an “Are you okay?” at some point during the night, but whether it was a dream and he was sleep talking or if it was legitimate he couldn’t seem to identify. 

 

The light of the sun casts golden rays across Magnus makeup-less face, a sight Alec rarely had seen but loved indefinitely.

 

Magnus was beautiful, there was absolutely no denying that. 

 

His face was pressed against the wool of Alec’s black sweater, his jaw slacked, lips parted, his skin finding its way through the holes in the sweater in just the right way to that Alec could feel the warmth of Magnus’ skin. 

 

Alex finds himself distractedly bringing his hand up to the warlocks sculpted cheekbone, a mesmerised smile on his pink lips. 

 

But Magnus seems to be in a gentle sleep, because unlike most mornings when Alec had woken up first, Magnus glamoured eyes snap open, heavily guarded, until he sees his flustered shadowhunter looking down at him. 

 

“M’sorry,” Alec whispers, face red, and voice coated thickly in embarrassment. 

 

“S’okay,” Magnus murmurs back, already relaxing and tightening his grip around Alec, face presses back against his chest as he starts to doze off once more. 

 

And then Alec realises the way Magnus had managed to wrap himself around Alec’s torso, and he wonders for a moment how he hadn’t woken up. 

 

Magnus limbs, arms and legs, were wrapped completely around the young shadowhunter, practically sitting on his lap. 

 

Slowly, Alec brings his fingers up to the jet black strands of hair that fall in Magnus’ eyes, pushing the back before placing a gentle kiss on the Warlock’s forehead. 

 

“Love you...” He murmurs, half asleep. 

 

_ “I love you too.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everything except my collaboration with write_reader23 is a two years old or older so if you're looking for significantly less dreadful writing you can go check out that collab :)))


End file.
